Gaogamon
Gaogamon is a Beast Digimon. Gaomon's physique has gotten larger, and its steadily growing claws are protected by gloves. Although it is a , with its tenacious leg strength, it can also stand up to attack like a bear. Attacks *'Dash Double Claw': Approaches the opponent at a speed it can't see, then fires off an -shaped wave by slashing its claws. *'Gaoga Hound': Bites the opponent with its strong teeth and never lets go until they collapse. *'Spiral Blow': Releases a powerful vortex of wind from its mouth in one breath. *'Double Claw': Attacks using the claws on both hands. *'Dash Claw': A strong Double Claw. *'Super Dash Double Claw': The Strongest Double Claw. Design Gaogamon resembles a large blue with black nose and claws, fangs, yellow eyes, a white belly, thick light-blue mane with braids, white tail tip, feet tips, snout, inner ears, and a yellow cross-shaped mark in the forehead. It wears black belts and red and black boxing gloves on its front paws with its claws piercing through the the gloves, white bandages on its legs, and red ribbons on its back. Etymologies ;Gaogamon (ガオガモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. Some American English media capitalise the second G. *'Ja:' Combination of the words , the Japanese onomatopoeia for roaring, and , the Japanese onomatopoeia for a wolf's growl. Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Gaogamon is a digivolution in Gaomon's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *50 AGI *Defeat Bakemon *Used the attack command once. Gaogamon is also a requirement for MachGaogamon. Digimon Next Digimon World Re:Digitize Goagamon digivolves from Gabumon, Gaomon, and Gomamon, and can digivolve to MachGaogamon, Monzaemon, and WereGarurumon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Gaogamon digivovles from Gaomon, Goblimon, Gomamon, and Veemon, and can digivolve to MachGaogamon, WereGarurumon, and GrapLeomon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A GaoGamon in Icy Hall request a fight against the and states that if the Hero wins in less than 60 seconds, it'll join the City. After being defeated, GaoGamon joins the City and joins the business district and will increase the Hero's partner Digimon's discipline once per day. GaoGamon is a Hand-To-Hand Data type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Gabumon, Gaomon, and Goblimon and can digivolve into MachGaogamon, WereGarurumon, and GrapLeomon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World DS Gaogamon digivolves from Gaomon, and can digivolve further into MachGaogamon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Gaogamon is #140, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 155 HP, 177 MP, 107 Attack, 81 Defense, 82 Spirit, 86 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 3 and Sniper 2 traits. Gaogamon digivolves from Gaomon and can digivolve to MachGaogamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Gaogamon, your Digimon must be at least level 17, with 250 Beast experience and 90 speed. Gaogamon can DNA digivolve to Rapidmon with Guardromon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Gaogamon is #099, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Water element. It possesses the Confusion Guard and High Speed Evasion traits. Gaogamon digivolves from Gaomon and can digivolve into MachGaogamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Gaogamon, your Digimon must be at least level 18 with 95 speed and 50% friendship. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Gaogamon DigiFuses from Gaomon and Gabumon and can DigiFuse to MachGaogamon wth Guardromon and Gekomon, or to MirageGaogamon Burst Mode with MirageGaogamon, MachGaogamon, Gaomon, and Goldramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth GaoGamon is a Wind Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Gaomon, Gazimon, and Goblimon and can digivolve to MachGaogamon, WereGarurumon, and GrapLeomon. Its special attack is Spiral blow and its support skill is Feint which increases evasion by 7%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory GaoGamon is #065 and is a Wind Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Gaomon, Gazimon, and Goblimon and can digivolve to MachGaogamon, WereGarurumon, and GrapLeomon. Its special attack is Spiral blow and its support skill is Feint which increases evasion by 7%. Digimon World Championship Gaogamon digivolves from Gaomon and can digivolve into Pandamon with passing time, MachGaogamon with 10 battles, and WereGarurumon. Digimon Masters Gaogamon digivolves from Gaomon and can digivolve to MachGaogamon. Digimon Heroes! Gaogamon digivolves from Gaomon and can digivolve to MachGaogamon. Digimon Soul Chaser Gaogamon digivolves from Gaomon and can digivolve to MachGaogamon. Digimon Links GaoGamon digivolves from Gaomon, Gazimon, and Goblimon and can digivolve to MachGaogamon, WereGarurumon, and GrapLeomon. Digimon ReArise GaoGamon digivolves from Gaomon and can digivolve to MachGaogamon. Notes and references